Hydra
m Hydra is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Even the bravest man would surely gasp at the sight of the great serpent that is the Hydra. The black scales that cover its body seem to beckon ill luck and the body that stretches well over a hundred feet splits at last into four horrible heads. Description The trouble lies in the fact that those four heads each possesses a mind of its own and will act independently if approached. A single head alone can be a formidable enemy, one can easily to imagine the threat that four can pose when attacking simultaneously. The hydra has great size and dreadful strength, but its intelligence is on par with its reptilian appearance. In the end, its destructive tendencies and various attacks are nothing more than the results of base instinct. The hydra possesses a horrifying life force, allowing it to regenerate its heads even when they are cut off. The quickest way to defeat them is by using a powder barrel. One of the Hydra's heads will swallow it and then by hitting the correct throat will trigger an explosion. If done correctly, the head that swallowed the barrel will take massive damage from the explosion and cauterizing the wound to prevent regeneration. By cutting off all four heads of the Hydra before each can regenerate, the Hydra’s husk will collapse, becoming immobile and highly vulnerable. During this time, adventurers should take advantage of the situation as the Hydra will take full damage from any attack it receives, leaving it to be an easy kill. However, it will regenerate at a high speed in this state, so one should deal as much damage as possible. The Hydra can be fought a second time during Post-Game in the Frontier Caverns during the quest "A Challenge". After the quest is completed the Hydra will respawn after 3 days in the Frontier Caverns like all boss monsters. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops Tactics *Invulnerable to most debilitations, with the Exception of Lowered Defense. *The Hydra's biggest weakness is Slash-based damage; Swords, Greatswords and Daggers will work well. *After cutting off a head, if the stump is attacked with Fire-based attacks will delay the regeneration of the head for the duration of the burn, making it far easier to behead all four. *Assassins can lure its heads to perform a head strike to the ground, then block or dodge its attack, climb onto its head and attack repeatedly with Gouge or Hundred Kisses until its head is cut for massive damage and repeat. It's more beneficial with a fire enchanted weapon. *Sorcerers can cast Gicel or Bolide as a substitute for Slash-based damage as both spells can cut off multiple heads. *Mages do not have as powerful spells like Sorcerers, can instead cast Brontide and wait for a head to eat them. This will interrupt the channeled spell, unleashing the ending animation of multiple tongues of lightning. This can effectively cut off a head. If failed, it will still save the player from being eaten. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge Hydra Specific Techniques *Hydra Tactics Undead Class Knowledge *Hydra Strategy Vol. 1 advises using a sword to sever the heads *Hydra Strategy Vol. 2 suggests searing the stump to prevent regrowth of a severed head Skill Witness *Players are able to throw an explosive Barrel in the Hydra's mouth and then shoot the barrel with an arrow. Doing this will "cut" off the head and grant Beastiary Knowledge on both Hydras and Archydras. **The easiest and fastest way is to do it with The Encampment Hydra encountered at the beginning of the game. Be sure to choose a vocation can shoot arrows. When players reach The Encampment, remove weapons from Pawns so they are less likely to "cut" a head off and DO NOT ATTACK IT! Once enough time has passed, a quick cutscene will start, where Mercedes throws an explosive barrel to the Arisen who will automatically toss it towards the Hydra. After the cutscene, players will just need to shoot the barrel in the Hydras neck. ***This might take a few tries, however this event can be repeated quickly by difficulty switching, (selecting Hard Mode will only restart the player's progress, not the save file itself) but is much easier than throwing the barrels manually. It is recomended that you pick a Mage Pawn at the start, otherwise the Pawn may decide to kill the hydra if you are at a high level. Une-quipping the Mage's weapon also helps. When shooting the neck be sure to use the come command (up on the D-pad), as the Pawn can tend to wander with no weapon equipped, and thus not notice and not gain knowledge. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for the Pawn to participate in killing Hydras or Archydras for the 3rd Star on Beastiary Knowledge. Trivia *Once the head is severed, holding true to typical Greek mythos, the Hydra's head can in fact respawn. To delay the rate at which it regrows its heads fire magic can be used on the stump, this is also reminiscent of Greek mythology that fire whenas said to stunt the regrowth of its heads. Luckily, the Hydra in Dragon's Dogma does not grow multiple heads once one is severed as said in some tales. Gallery hydra1.jpg hydra3.jpeg hydra4.jpg hydra5.jpg DSC_0105.jpg Hydra02_7.jpg|Hydra attacking the Arisen Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Snakes